1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements to Figal Washer Systems for washing Figal containers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to improvements relating to production efficiency, including new rail and carriage modifications, improvements relating to discharge operation of the Figal containers, and improvements relating to machine maintenance.
Figal containers as defined herein include containers similar to that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,577 to Tennison. The word "Figal" is an accepted abbreviation in the beverage dispensing art for a syrup container with a 5-gallon capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, Figal containers have been washed in a Figal washing system. The Figal washing system of the prior art has been inefficient due to design deficiencies and mechanical failures. These mechanical and operational problems pertain to deficient design and faulty fabrication in the areas of indexing, Figal carriers, lid holders, bearings, and operator loading. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improvements to the Figal washing system. These improvements relate to the production efficiency of the Figal Washing Machine, improvements relating to the discharge operation in discharging the Figal containers from the washing system when the washing operation is complete, and improvements that relate to machine maintenance.